Always be Friends
by aicchan
Summary: "Tentu saja. Tak peduli dengan waktu, kau, aku, dan Pearl… kita akan tetap berteman." - First fic here- Enjoy. Male main chara, Elazul, Pearl, lisa and Bud :D


"Master! Master!"

Konsentrasiku buyar saat mendengar suara teriakan Bud dari luar, bocah yang satu itu suaranya memang seperti petir di siang bolong. Aku meletakkan harpa yang sedang aku kerjakan dan segera keluar dari _workshop_.

"Ada apa, Bud?"

"Master. Ada yang mencarimu."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, "Siapa?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaan dariku, Bud menarik tanganku dan membawaku sampai ke depan rumah. Di sana, aku terkejut mendapati dua orang yang sudah lama tak aku tamui.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Seiken Densetsu: Legend of Mana_**_© Squaresoft_

**_Always be Friends_**_ © aicchan_

_Friendship_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Elazul! Pearl!" Bergegas aku menghampiri dua orang yang menjadi salah satu bagian terhebat dalam petualanganku beberapa tahun lalu. Lalu aku menjabat tangan Elazul, "Senang melihat kalian baik-baik saja. Tumben mampir?"

"Pearl… ingin berkunjung kemari." Jawab Elazul.

Pearl tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku tidak bilang ingin berkunjung kemari. Aku hanya bilang kalau aku ingin berjalan-jalan," gadis itu memandangku, "Elazul yang mengusulkan kalau kami bisa mengunjungmu karena sudah lumayan lama kita tidak bertemu."

Aku memandang Elazul sedikit tidak percaya, tapi melihat wajahnya yang sedikit salah tingkah, aku jadi tak enak mau tertawa, "Ah… apapun alasannya, aku senang kalian kemari. Ayo masuk!"

Aku pun mengajak dua orang itu masuk ke dalam, di mana Lisa, kakak Bud, menyambut kami dengan seloyang penuh cookie beraroma sedap.

"Master. Kau sudah pulang," Sapa gadis kecil itu, "Ah! _Miss_ Pearl! Elazul! Kejutan sekali."

"Maaf kami datang mendadak." Ujar Pearl.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami senang ada tamu. Rumah jadi ramai. Ya… meski sebenarnya sudah ramai sih, Bud kan dihitung 5 orang saking berisiknya."

"Hei! Kau tidak sopan!" seru Bud seketika.

Kami semua pun duduk di depan perapian yang menyala, udara di bulan ini memang cukup dingin, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai salju turun.

"Bagaimana kabar semua di Bejeweled City?" Tanyaku.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Florina titip salam padamu. Dia juga mengundangmu untuk kapan-kapan datang bermain ke sana. Semua merindukanmu. Ruben, Esmeralda dan Diana juga."

Aku menerima cangkir teh yang disuguhkan Lisa, "Aku juga sebenarnya ingin sekali kesana, tapi… banyak yang memesan instrumen dan juga beberapa senjata. Aku jadi bingung membagi waktu."

Pearl tersenyum, "Kau sekarang dikenal sebagai pembuat instrumen dan juga _blacksmith_ yang handal, ya. Namamu sering disebut beberapa pengelana yang mampir di kota kami."

Aku tertawa pelan, "Pengalaman memang guru yang luar biasa. Tapi… Watt itu guru yang lebih luar biasa daripada sekedar pengalaman. Dia benar-benar membuatku harus mengayun palu sampai seribu kali." Teh buatan Lisa membuat badanku jadi santai lagi setelah bekerja sejak matahari belum lagi terbit pagi tadi, "Kalian sendiri. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama ini?"

"Tak ada yang _special_. Sejak kota kami pulih, Florina mengusulkan agar kami bisa bersosialisasi dengan ras lain, agar tak terjadi lagi perburuan '_core_' kami lagi. Sejauh ini semua lancar, kami juga bekerja sama dengan Geo dan terkadang Ruben mengajar di sana."

"Geo ya… Tahun depan Bud akan masuk ke akademi itu." Kataku, memandang Bud yang membantu kakaknya di dapur.

"Sungguh? Ku pikir kau sendiri yang akan melatihnya. Dua anak itu kan lengket sekali denganmu." Pearl memakan cookie buatan Lisa.

"Aku hanya ingin Bud lebih berkembang lagi. Lagipula kemampuan sihirku kan begitu-begitu saja."

"Apa Lisa juga akan masuk ke akademi?"

Aku menggeleng, "Lisa lebih memilih tinggal di rumah saja."

Tak lama, Lisa dan Bud datang bergabung dengan kami di meja makan. Segera saja dua anak itu mengobrol seru dengan Pearl. Aku sendiri masih menikmati tehku dan memandang Elazul yang sedari tadi tak bicara.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit gigi?"

Saat itu barulah Elazul memandangku, tapi dia tetap tidak bicara.

"Kau itu tetap saja susah diajak bicara," aku meletakkan cangkirku dan berdiri, "Ayo! Kita jalan-jalan sebentar." Aku meraih lengan Elazul dan setengah memaksanya supaya ikut berdiri juga.

"H-hei! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Pearl-" Ucapannya langsung dipotong oleh sang _Guardian_.

"Kalian santai saja. Lisa dan Bud menemaniku di sini." Ucap Pearl sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Lalu aku pun mengajak Elazul keluar, menikmati hari yang mulai beranjak petang.

"Hnggg! Cuaca akhir musim gugur memang menyenangkan." Aku meregangkan otot tubuhku dan memejamkan mata saat angin berhembus, "Kau belum pernah melihat _Monster Coral_, kan? Kau pasti suka di sana. Ayo!"

Elazul berjalan dalam diam mengikutiku sampai kami tiba di bagian belakang bukit yang menjadi wilayah 'kekuasaan'ku.

"KWWEEEEHHHH!"

Mendengar suara keras itu, aku mau tak mau akhirnya tertawa juga melihat wajah terkejut Elazul, "Tenang! Semua aman."

"Aman apanya? Itu suara monster, kan?!"

Aku tak menjawab dan berjalan masuk ke sebuah bangunan yang merupakan tempat tinggal peliharaan kesayanganku, "Selamat datang di _Monster Coral_."

Elazul tercengang melihat lima monster ada dalam kandang besar ini, "A-apa ini?"

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Tak usah khawatir. Mereka ini luar biasa jinak soalnya aku memelihara mereka sejak masih berupa telur." Aku mendekati seekor chocobo kuning, "Ini Choco. Kau mau membelainya?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati kalau ternyata Elazul masih ada di pintu masuk kandang, "Oi! Kenapa kau jauh begitu sih?"

Agaknya Elazul masih ngeri melihat monster-monster peliharaanku.

"Apa sih?! Padahal mereka kan lucu." Aku mengusap kepala Choco dan menghampiri Elazul, "Ya sudah, kita ke kebun saja. Kali ini kau pasti suka."

Kamipun meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke sisi bukit yang lain. Jalan menuju ke kebun melewati workshop, membuat Elazul tertarik dan meminta supaya kami bisa mampir. Aku mengabulkan permintaan itu dan kini kami ada di dalam tempat kerjaku yang terbagi menjadi tiga ruangan. Tempat pembuatan golem, instrumen dan senjata.

Elazul memilih masuk ke tempat pembuatan senjata, dan aku senang melihat wajahnya yang tampak terkesan.

"Ini hebat. Semua kau yang membuatnya?" tanya sang _Jumi Knight_ itu melihat ratusan senjata berbagai jenis tertata dalam rak.

"Itu cuma produk gagal, jadi alat mainan buat Bud dan Lisa."

"Tetap saja hebat." Elazul menarik sebuah _broadsword_ dengan tangannya yang mengkristal, "Kurasa aku harus memesan satu darimu."

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Pesan saja, aku beri diskon khusus untukmu."

Ada senyum tipis di wajah Elazul saat dia mengembalikan pedang itu, "Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa buatkan _knife_ seperti yang kau pakai?"

"Eh?" aku refleks menyentuh wadah senjata di pinggangku yang menjadi tempat _dual knife_ yang menjadi andalanku, "Kau mau pakai _knife_?"

"Bukan untuk senjata utama, hanya saja, sepertinya lebih nyaman dipakai untuk melawan monster-monster kecil."

Aku memandang Elazul yang kini menjelajahi rak-rak di sana, "Hei… kau serius mau dibuatkan _knife_?"

"Tentu saja aku serius," kini dia menarik sebuah tombak, "Seperti kata Pearl, namamu sudah dikenal luas, jadi kalau bisa punya satu senjata buatanmu, itu bisa jadi koleksi berharga dan dijual dengan harga mahal."

"Hei!" tapi aku tidak jadi protes karena saat itu Elazul tertawa. Ya, si _Jumi Knight_ yang terkenal dengan sifat judesnya itu kini tertawa di hadapanku.

"Maaf maaf… Aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Elazul setelah dia berhenti tertawa, "Tapi aku serius. Kau bilang yang ada di rak ini produk gagal, tapi sebenarnya ini senjata yang bagus dan sudah bisa pakai. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana jadinya kalau kau membuat senjata yang kau anggap layak."

Mendengar itu, aku jadi tersanjung juga, "Baiklah. Aku akan buatkan senjata _special_ untukmu, dengan syarat,,, kau harus menunggu sampai pesananmu selesai."

Elazul memandangku dengan wajah bingung, "Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya kau menginap sampai aku selesai membuat _knife_ untukmu."

Pemuda berambut hijau itu tampak menimbang sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah. Aku dan Pearl bisa menginap di Domina."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Kataku segera, "Kalian berdua, menginap di rumahku!"

"Hah?! Dirumahmu? Kami tidak mungkin bermalam begitu saja. Tidak sopan."

Aku menghela napas, "Kau ini kaku sekali sih? Kita kan teman. Wajar kok kalau menginap. Lagipula kan menghemat biaya daripada harus membayar kamar di penginapan Domina."

"Tapi…"

"Aku tidak menerima kata 'tapi'." Kataku.

Kalah oleh paksaanku, Elazul tak bicara lagi. Kemudian aku mengajaknya ke _Mana Orchard_, tempat dimana aku menanam biji buah-buahan. Seperti dugaanku, Elazul takjub melihat pohon yang tumbuh dari aliran _mana_ yang memberinya kemampuan untuk bicara. Aku memetik sebuah _diceberry_ dan memberikannya pada Elazul.

"Makanlah! Rasanya lebih enak daripada buah yang tumbuh di pohon biasa." Kataku.

Elazul memakan buah itu dan setuju dengan pendapatku tentang rasanya.

"Oo! Kebetulan kau ada disini."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Duelle, si makhluk berkepala bawang dari Domina, ada tak jauh dari tempatku dan Elazul, "Yo. Kau mau ambil hasil panennya?"

Duelle mengangguk, "Hasil kebunmu selalu laris." Dia langsung menuju _box_ tempatku menyimpan hasil panen. Setelah memindahkan isi _box_ ke dalam keretanya, Duelle pun berpamitan untuk segera kembali ke Domina. Memang pekerja keras, dia itu. Aku mengambil beberapa buah lagi dari dahan pohon dan berpamitan pada pohon penjaga kebun itu.

Kami pun kembali ke rumah dimana Pearl, Lisa dan Bud sedang tertawa-tawa seru sekali.

"Master! Kau sudah pulang."

Aku meletakkan buah-buahan yang aku bawa di meja, "Malam ini bagaimana kalau kita masak BBQ di halaman?" ajakku.

Bud dan Lisa langsung berdiri, "Sungguh, master?" Seru dua anak itu bersamaan.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi hari ini Elazul dan Pearl akan menginap."

"HOREEEE! Kalau begitu biar kami yang belanja." Si kembar itu langsung berlari keluar, "Kami pinjam Choco ya, Master!" seru mereka sambil berlari menjauh dari rumah.

Aku cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala. Lalu aku pun duduk di kursi, begitu juga Elazul yang duduk di sebelah Pearl.

"Memang tadi kami bilang menu menginap?" tanya Pearl heran.

"Tidak. Aku yang memutuskan kalau kalian akan menginap. Soalnya Elazul memesan _knife_ dariku, karenanya aku kasih syarat dia harus menunggu sampai pesanannya selesai."

Pearl tertawa pelan, "Baiklah. Lagipula aku senang, karena rumah ini nyaman dan hangat sekali."

"Kalau begitu aku akan lama-lama membuat _knife_ pesanan Elazul, biar kau bisa sepuasnya tinggal disini." Aku dan Pearl tertawa sedangkan Elazul masih diam dan menghabiskan _diceberry_ yang sejak tadi dia makan.

.

Setelah Lisa dan Bud pulang dari Domina dan membawa daging juga sayuran, kami bertiga menata bebatuan, arang dan juga besi panggangan. Lalu aku mambantu Lisa membuat bumbu untuk memanggang. Bud dan Pearl menyusun daging dan sayuran dalam tusukan besi, dibantu Elazul yang tampak kikuk. Kami semua juga membuat api unggun karena udara malam di sini lumayan dingin juga.

Aku pun menyalakan api lalu menata tusukan besi itu di panggangan. Lisa membantuku mengoleskan bumbu yang membuat aroma sedap menebar kemana-mana. Pearl yang penasaran memohon supaya dia boleh ikut membantu. Aku mengizinkannya dan membiarkan gadis itu membolak balik tusukan besi sampai dagingnya matang. Bud mengeluarkan piring dan gelas dari dalam rumah dibantu oleh Elazul yang membawa wadah air minum. Semua pun berkumpul di sekeliling api unggun, menikmati daging dan sayur panggang di malam cerah berbintang ini.

"Makan seperti ini menyenangkan sekali." Ujar Pearl yang menikmati jamuannya dengan wajah ceria, "Lain kali kita ajak teman-teman di Bejeweled City untuk membuat BBQ seperti ini, Elazul! Ingatkan aku."

Sang _knight_ hanya mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum dan memakan jatahku dengan lahap. Memang ini sangat menyenangkan, makan beramai-ramai di dekat api unggun sambil berbincang tentang segala hal. Bud tampak antusias menceritakan perjalanannya bersamaku untuk menemui ketujuh Wisdom yang ada, mulai dari _Gato_ hingga _Underworld_. Pearl juga bertanya tentang seorang _siren_ pembuat lampu yang ada di Lumina. Kabar terakhir yang aku dengar, Monica tetap membuka tokonya tapi juga secara berkala mengunjungi temannya sesama _siren_, Elle, dan si _mermaid_, Flameshe di Polpota Harbour. Membicarakan tentang segala petualanganku, aku jadi rindu juga dengan orang-orang yang pernah aku temui, kakak beradik Sierra dan Larc, lalu Daena.

Kami semua mengobrol sampai lewat tengah malam. Lisa dan Bud sudah tampak terkantuk-kantuk, maka kami semua pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Elazul mematikan api unggun, aku sendiri membopong Lisa yang sepertinya sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuknya. Peralatan masak sengaja ditinggalkan, dibereskan besok pagi saja. Efek perut kenyang, kantuk pun datang.

Aku membaringkan Lisa di tempat tidurnya yang ada di kamar bawah, karena tempatnya cukup besar, dia dan Pearl bisa berbagi. Lalu aku, Bud dan Elazul pun naik ke kamarku di lantai dua. Aku menyuruh Bud tidur di tempat tidurku sementara aku sendiri dan Elazul menumpuk beberapa selimut di lantai untuk menjadi alas tidur kami.

"Dulu kau pernah juga kan terpaksa menginap di sini." Kataku saat Bud sudah pulas, "Saat kasus perburuan '_core_' oleh Sandra…" aku terdiam dan melirik Elazul yang berbaring di sebelahku, "Sebenarnya aku masih berpikir… kenapa Alexandrite… Sandra… tak ikut bangkit kembali saat 'itu'?" Aku merujuk pada kejadian di Bejeweld City, setelah semua kekacauan berakhir, dan aku melanggar tabu yaitu untuk menangis demi para Jumi. Aku tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi saat tubuhku membatu akibat 'kutukan', begitu sadar, aku berhadapan dengan para Jumi yang harusnya telah mati karena '_core_' mereka terampas. Pearl menjelaskan kalau airmata para Jumi-lah yang telah menghapus kutukan pada diriku. Florina, dan juga Jumi yang lain, kini telah mendapatkan kembali airmata mereka.

Elazul merapatkan selimutnya, "Sampai sekarag itu pun jadi misteri bagi kami. Padahal seluruh Jumi yang direbut '_core_'nya oleh Alexandra bangkit lagi. Menurut Florina, mungkin Alexandrite sudah menemukan kepuasan batinnya, melihat '_core_' milik Florina telah bersinar cemerlang lagi seperti dulu."

Aku memandang langit-langit kamarku. Eksistensi kaum Jumi adalah keajaiban tersendiri di dunia ini. Mereka dikaruniai masa hidup yang panjang, usia bukanlah penentu bagi para Jumi. Mereka bisa tetap hidup asal '_core_' -permata yang ada di dada mereka- tetap bersinar cemerlang. Elazul sendiri sudah hidup selama 80 tahun lebih dan masih tampak seperti remaja seusiaku.

Sekali lagi aku melirik pada Elazul.

"Apa?" Tanya pemuda berambut hijau itu.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Hanya berpikir… Waktu akan terus berlalu, aku tidak akan tetap sama seperti aku yang sekarang. Apa saat itu… kita akan tetap berteman?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku itu, Elazul mendengus, "Hmp! Kupikir kau mau bicara apa, ternyata hanya pertanyaan bodoh."

Aku memandangnya dengan wajah kesal. Saat itu Elazul balas memandangku dan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tentu saja. Tak peduli dengan waktu, kau, aku, dan Pearl… kita akan tetap berteman."

Mendapat kata-kata manis yang amat sangat langka keluar dari _Jumi Knight_ yang satu ini, aku pun tersenyum puas, "Kau benar. Pertanyaanku barusan memang bodoh." Kataku sambil sekali lagi memandang ke atas, "Selamanya kita akan menjadi teman."

Malam itu, aku tidur dengan sangat nyenyak, memimpikan kami di masa depan, tetap akrab seperti sekarang tak peduli dengan laju waktu yang tak akan terhenti.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku mulai mengumpulkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat _knife_ pesanan Elazul. Pastinya harus dari logam terbaik dan aku masih punya beberapa koin elemental. Di dalam workshop, aku duduk berpikir bentuk dan panjang _knife_ yang sesuai untuk Elazul. Aku tahu dia tipe penyerang yang gerakannya cukup cepat. Jadi _knife_ yang tipis, ringan dan tak begitu panjang cocok untuknya. Aku memutuskan membuat bentuk yang melengkung agar serasi dengan pedang milik Elazul.

Saat aku sedang dalam proses melumerkan besi, Elazul datang dan mengatakan kalau dia ingin melihat proses pembuatannya. Aku tak keberatan, asal dia kuat dengan panas, karena suhu api dari tunggu untuk 'memasak' besi ini benar-benar luar biasa.

Elazul duduk di dekat pintu, memperhatikan setiap proses. Mulai dari saat besi cair itu aku tuangkan ke dalam cetakan sampai saat aku memasukkannya lagi ke dalam tungku. Dia banyak bertanya tentang ini dan itu, kenapa harus begini atau begitu. Aku, yang senang karena bisa mengobrol lancar dengannya, menjawab semua dengan detail. Tepatnya hanya mengulang apa yang dulu Watt katakan padaku.

Kami berdua meninggalkan workshop saat Bud datang memberitahu kalau makan siang sudah siap. Baru terasa kalau perutku lapar sekali. Sarapan tadi aku hanya sempat menelan selembar roti dan segelas susu karena aku sudah biasa bekerja di workshop saat matahari belum lagi terbit.

Di rumah, sudah tersaji hidangan yang menggugah selera. Pearl membantu Lisa di dapur dengan memakai celemek. Kalau '_core'_ gadis itu tak terlihat, dia tampak seperti gadis biasa.

"Master! Cuci tanganmu dulu!" seru Lisa saat aku duduk di meja makan.

"Ah.. iya iya. Tidak usah teriak begitu juga kan?" aku beranjak lagi dan mencuci tanganku di dapur.

Pearl tertawa pelan, "Lisa itu disiplin ya?! Aku juga harus bisa seperti itu." Lalu dia berkacak pinggang dan mencoba memasang wajah galak pada Knight-nya, "Elazul! Kau juga harus mencuci tanganmu sebelum makan!"

Tanpa bicara, Elazul menyusulku ke tempat cuci makan di dapur dan aku nyengir padanya.

Lalu kami semua berkumpul di meja makan, mengisi perut sambil berbincang. Lisa dan Bud akan mengajak Pearl belanja ke Domina setelah ini. Elazul jelas ingin mendampingi _guardian_-nya, tapi Pearl melarang karena dia pergi bersama si kembar.

Aku menepuk punggung Elazul dan mengatakan kalau dia kuberi kehormatan untuk membantu mebuat _knife_ pesanannya. Walah tampak masih khawatir Pearl pergi di luar pengawasannya, toh Elazul mengangguk, menerima tawaranku. Suasana seperti ini sangat jarang aku rasakan. Biasanya tiap kali makan, aku hanya menyaksikan Lisa dan Bud bertengkar.

Tapi dengan adanya Elazul dan Pearl, aku jadi punya teman mengobrol. Benar-benar membuatku jadi tak ingin mereka segera pergi. Ingin rasanya aku sungguhan membuat _knife_ milik Elazul dengan berlama-lama supaya mereka bisa menginap lagi. Namun pikiran itu segera aku enyahkan dengan menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat.

Rupanya itu menarik perhatian Pearl, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum salah tingkah, "Err… tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, apa lain kali aku boleh mengajak Lisa dan Bud ke Bejeweled City?"

Bukan hanya Pearl dan Elazul, tapi Lisa dan Bud juga.

"Master sungguh mau megajak kami ke sana?" seru Bud heboh.

"Kalau diizinkan."

Si kembar itu langsung memandang Pearl dengan wajah penuh harap, membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aku yakin para Jumi yang lain akan senang kalau anak-anak manis seperti kalian mau datang berkunjung."

"Horeeeee! Bejeweled City!" Lisa ber-_high five_ dengan adik kembarnya.

Aku ikut tersenyum melihat kegembiraan dua anak itu.

Ya, untuk apa bersusah hati. Seperti yang Elazul katakan semalam, jarak dan waktu tak akan merubah persahabatan kami yang seperti ini. Jadi, dari pada aku stress memikirkannya, lebih baik aku nikmati saja waktu yang ada, saat kami bisa berkumpul, bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Hingga kelak, aku akan bisa berkata,

"Bukan hanya dulu sangat menyenangkan, tapi hari ini pun juga sangat menyenangkan."

Dengan memikirkn itu, aku tak lagi berpikir macam-macam dan segera menghabiskan makananku. Setelah menenggak habis isi gelas, aku pun berdiri.

"Ayo, Elazul! Kita punya banyak pekerjaan di _workshop_!"

Elazul menggeleng pelan melihatku yang sudah ada di depan pintu depan. Dia meletakkan sendok garpunya dengan rapi, baru menyusulku. Lalu kami berdua pun kembali ke tempat kerjaku untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

"Kenapa kau terus tersenyum begitu? Menyeramkan." Komentar Elazul saat aku mengeluarkan cetakan dari dalam tungku sambil bersenandung riang.

"Kalau sedang senang wajar dong kalau tersenyum." Aku meandang puas pada besi mentah yang sudah berbentuk seperti belati itu. Dalam kepalaku sudah terbayang dekorasi macam apa yang akan kubuat di gagangnya nanti. Lapil Lazuli dan Pearl. Memang mahal, tapi demi teman, materi tak lagi berarti. Aku menyambar palu yang 'diwariskan' Watt padaku dan meminta Elazul untuk mundur karena aduan palu dan besi panas akan menimbulkan percikan bara panas.

Aku akan menjadikan _knife_ ini sebagai lambang persahabatanku dan Elazul, karenanya aku akan membuat _knife_ paling sempurna sepanjang karirku sebagai seorang _blacksmith_.

"Yak! Waktunya bekerja dengan serius!"

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Ah~ saya merambah juga ke fandom Legend of Mana. Berhubung galau mau pake nama siapa buat main chara, akhirnya saya buat aja first person PoV. Abisnya mau pake nama Toto macem di manga kok g enak banget ==

Aniwei, mohon masukan, saran dan kritiknya. Sankyuuu XD


End file.
